Haunted -Crazy in Love-
by Sunset Nightfall
Summary: -A Valentine's Day Special Request- Alucard was given a mission to exterminate a vampire, disregarding his and Integra's desires for a moment. She waited but he was busy. What happened to him? She goes to make sure he's alright but what she witnesses breaks her heart. Some Angst and some Hurt/Comfort, and of course, Love.


**WARNING : **This fic contains Sexual Content.

 **A/N:** First off, Happy Valentines Day! This fic came from a request. I hope many will like this. The title comes from Beyoncé's songs because I don't know what title to put for this fic and her songs are the ones I've been listening to while writing this. Listen to it while reading this. It'll be fun. Now, on with the show!

* * *

It was a typical evening in the Hellsing manor and Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was typically finishing her papers for the evening. She neatly piled her stacks of paperwork to the side and gets a cigar. She takes her time to relax with her cigar, watching the night outside her office window. She knows that her night is still not over and she was relieved that there're no reports for her to send Alucard out on a mission.

The thought of Alucard brought him to materialize behind her. She blows smoke and leans her back against him. Alucard grins and embraces her waist with an arm and inhales her scent. He knew what's going to happen next so he made the first move of sliding the tip on his nose on her hair down to her ear. Integra stood still, not giving anything away but she didn't stop him. He proceeded down to her neck and lands pecks on her there which made her jolt slightly and made his chuckle softly.

Alucard wanted to rip her clothes instantly and get on with their business. He wanted her to lay on her long desk with only her undergarments on and give the both of them the pleasures of bliss. Every other night they'd wrap in each other's embrace and release every frustration they felt by using each other's bodies. They both found salvation in each other's carnal needs. But there were limits to their actions and those limits were prohibitions. They weren't allowed to kiss each other's lips and they aren't allowed to have intercourse.

It was more than enough for Alucard to have his Master under him for the every other evening, hear her incoherent voice, crying out for him, and having her want him like he ever wanted her. He was just getting started by taking her jacket off and pulling her close to him when there was a knock on her door. Walter quickly entered and he was surprised to see Integra in her shirt and her jacket was laying peacefully on the armrest of her seat. He gave his report and Integra pretended that Alucard didn't hear the report when he was just hiding in her shadows.

"Alucard. There's a vampire in the local inn and I expect you terminate this vampire quickly." Integra says.

Alucard materializes in front of her desk and bows. "As you wish, My Master."

He quickly left and did as he was told. Integra remained in her office until he finished his task but unfortunately, Alucard took his time and she decided to retire for the night than to wait for him. She wondered what took his time as she prepared herself for bed. Maybe he couldn't locate where the vampire was since he was in a hotel with many rooms. She sighed and laid in her bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

The next evening, Integra called Alucard for his report. He materializes in front of her desk and gives his report. He told her that he wasn't able to locate the vampire in the said inn and he checked everywhere in the premises. He then told her that he won't be able to 'see' her until he finds the said vampire and that he'll do his best to track it down and have it dispatched.

The nights have become weeks and Integra couldn't help but miss him. She thought about possibilities that might've occurred and the reported vampire might've been more powerful than they thought it would be…

In Alucard's hunt, he was able to track the said vampire in another inn far from the one he searched before. He knew little about the creature he's about to face and when he stepped a foot in the room, his senses were blurred and something made him fall out of consciousness.

Meanwhile, Integra received a report that Alucard had the vampire in his sight and she went after him to make sure that he'll be alright. Without anyone with her, she went to where he is, following what the report stated. It was quite eerie when she arrived in the inn. She immediately felt a sense of danger. It felt like no one was around and Alucard was out of sight. She heard no gunshots nor screams, not even Alucard's laugh. And so, she decided to barge in the dark inn and scanned every room. Lastly, she found a room with its door completely shut. She shot the latch of the door knob and kicked the door open.

What she saw was unbelievable… It was Alucard laying on the bed with the female vampire sitting on his crotch. What baffled her more is the path of disrobed clothes on the dim floor. Without a second, she pointed her gun to the vampire and shot her head.

"So _this_ is what you've been doing, Alucard? Your mission is finished. Return home after your… _affair_."

She quickly left and returned home, leaving Alucard in a daze. It took him a few minutes to gather his thoughts and he couldn't remember anything that had happened. All he remembered was Integra's words. _Fuck_. What did he do? What happened? And he knew he was in trouble and he's at fault.

Integra went straight to her quarters, locked the door, got changed and slumped onto her bed. No wonder why he was _so_ busy for _weeks_! She couldn't help but feel angry. _Hmph. I'll punish him… I'm going to punish him…!_ She thought. She tried to sleep but she can't due to the pure emotion that she's been feeling. How dare he? How dare he do that to her! She waited for him only for her to find out that he'd been sneaking up from her to see that vampire bitch?! Or maybe not just the vampire bitch but possibly other women who could satisfy his needs!

It broke her heart but in the same time, she couldn't help but accept it. Being a vampire means that he's sexually repressed. She realized that as a human, she could only limit the both of them to have nothing more but touches. That's only what it is and nothing more. She hugged her pillow so tight as if squeezing it would relieve her unfathomable emotions.

Alucard returned home and once he stepped into his chamber, he remembered what actually happened. The first night that he went to search for the so-called vampire in the hotel… The female creature looked exactly like a vampire when he exterminated it but there was lingering dark magic in the room. He knew then that his mission was still not done. He decided to trace the remaining scent in the room to find the master vampire but to no avail… The night turned into day when he decided to postpone his search. When he gave his report to his beloved master, he told her that he still had to find the vampire, lying about the fact that he exterminated the secondary target. His reason was nothing but to make her wait and make her want even more. He continued his search until he trailed the faint dust of dark magic in the inn. But once he stepped inside, he immediately fell into the trap.

He was trapped in a daze. And nothing happened when he tried to fight back. The vampire controlled his body to lay on the bed and before laying, took most of his clothes off. When he was laid, the vampire proceeded its manifestations. It showed its bat-like wings, long devilish black tail, and a smile so seducing that he fell under its spell. He clearly fought against it, making the vampire continue its hypnotism until he blacked out. The last thing he sensed was an ear-splitting bang of two gunshots, having a minute-gap in between. His senses came back, hearing Integra's declaration… He smacked his palm to his face. _How stupid_. He knew that he wasn't fighting a vampire but a succubus– a creature that haunts men and seduce them for sex. But he had the feeling that it was a succubus from the very beginning of his mission. He was stupid enough not to tell Integra and finish the mission on his own. He rested in his chamber.

Days passed by and the two didn't mind each other. The weekend came and Integra told the staff to have their weekly day-off. Integra asked Walter to fetch her a few cutlasses and Walter followed as she ordered. But truthfully, she didn't want Walter to witness something she'd been planning so she send him off somewhere far, allowed him to use the helicopter but ordered the pilot to return as soon as possible. Afterwards, she executed her punishment for Alucard…

Alucard wakes up from his slumber with a haze that clouds his senses. When he got a whiff of the scent, his vision blurs, and his senses were nulled. It was incense. He didn't realize that he was chained: he's wearing leather collar and his wrists were above his head, chained to the walls. He felt lighter than usual, realizing that his red coat and black jacket has been taken off and he's left with his white shirt with its top buttons open… He felt weak with the incense rushing through his being.

After a while, the haze of the incense thins and his senses were returning back a little. As soon as he regained some of his consciousness, he sees a slim figure in black latex cat-suit and stiletto boots, holding a riding crop. His eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. Looking from her feet to her face, he couldn't help but feel carnal about what's going to happen. He wanted to grin because of excitement but the atmosphere and the weakness he's feeling didn't allow him. The only thing he can manage to do was to look at the figure in front of him. He felt weak and numb until he felt his wrists burning because of the blessed silver chains he's suspended with. He groans quietly in pain.

She watched him slowly gain his senses until his eyes met hers. She was satisfied in his current state… but not satisfying enough. She held the riding crop tighter, holding herself back. She decided that the punishment he deserved would be severe for what he had done to her. She starts to tap the end of the riding crop on the palm of her hand. In a smooth shift, she drops down on one knee to lower herself to his level, and slide the end of the riding crop from his crotch to his chin in a slow, smooth move.

He groans low. He wanted to speak but she puts a finger on his lips. "You're prohibited to talk to me, Servant." She reaches for something on his side that she prepared beforehand. It was a garlic and she forced it into his mouth, her expression blank. She proceeds to open his zipper and let his prominence spring out. She takes hold of it and proceed to fondle it with her warm hands. He groans more, feeling both pain and pleasure all throughout his body. He felt good yet pained. It excited him in all honesty but he couldn't feel so pleasured about it because he knew he was being punished and being punished _hard_. He wanted to break free and stop her but he didn't have the strength to. She knew all his weaknesses and used it against him now.

She continued her task until he felt his climax come but she stopped his pleasure. She straddles him and teases him by sliding her nose on his bare chest, running towards his neck, chin, lips and the tip of his nose. He smelled her scent. It was intoxicating. It was relaxing yet maddening. She slid her chest against his, making him feel the material and settling herself to sit on top of his member. Without a word, she rubs her crotch on his, sending the same feeling of her chest rubbing against his, only more pleasurable. He moans deeply, muffling it with the garlic in his mouth.

The sight of him made her almost satisfied but not yet. He needed to know how much it pained her… She repeated her task of not letting him reach his climax, making him drool– dripping off the side of his mouth. He shook his head. He wanted to give up and surrender. Though he had more tolerance to what she's doing, he couldn't take it anymore. He struggles, wanting her to stop and let him be punished in another way. If it's possible for her, he wanted her to punish him in a less maddening way.

But, she didn't even if she knew it. She pulled her zipper off, revealing her bare body beneath the material. She pulled it off until it revealed her nether regions, letting the material hang above her knees. She didn't want him to have the pleasure of the sight of her in her glory but the best torture for him was this… She proceeded to repeat the same task. She rubbed herself against him, resisting the same torture as him. They both feel pleasure and yet there was a wall in between them, preventing them to feel genuinely.

Integra continued, seeing his reactions, hearing his muffled moans, and feeling the satisfaction. She took a blade on his side, where the garlic first lay, and slit a light wound on the middle of her lower lip, making it bleed.

He smells her sweet blood in the midst of the incense that's making him weak. He wanted to break free but he was too weak and his skin burned because of the blessed chains. He muffles a scream– a plea but when she hears him, she held the riding crop tight and hit him on his chest several times.

It hurts.

Both of them are.

Alucard groans both in pain and pleasure…

The sight of her beautiful naked body… He couldn't touch her… His wrists burning… His chest sore due to her hitting…

The feeling of pleasure they're both experiencing… It's supposed to be Heaven for a demon like him…

The smell of her sweet virgin blood… It's the most maddening…

He struggled to look at her... And the result even made him weaker... The sight of her crying….

Tears flow down the side of her face. She sobbed silently as she continued. She's still hurt because of what he did and what she's doing to him. She wanted to admit that she didn't want to do this to him but she wanted him to know how it broke her heart. He tries to tell her to stop. He tries to struggle to reach her. All the madness she's been doing…

"This… isn't… enough…!" She threw the riding crop away, held onto his shoulders and positioned herself above his tip. She sobbed as she was about to ram herself to him but Alucard gathered all his strength, bit the whole garlic into his mouth, spat it, and broke the chains that restrained him and caught her before she did.

"INTEGRA!" He roared as he took her frame in his arms and kissed her in a passion that no one could ever define. They were forbidden to kiss but it was the only he can calm her. He licks her mouth, not allowing her to escape from his grasp, tilting her head more so he can shush her. When he pulled away, he held her close and explained everything– that the succubus is a vile creature named Lilith and the first succubus he killed was named Lilim. He was trapped under the powerful spell by the mother succubus…

"It was nothing… I was fooled… I was trapped… I was stupid… But please! Don't do this to yourself!"

"I'm never enough, Alucard. I know that… But you should know… You… You should–" He kissed her.

"I know, I know… But believe me." He takes her hand to his chest. "I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that I acted on my own… But you are more than enough for me…" He looks at her with sincerity in his eyes… His eyes that were always full of unexpressed emotions reveal what he truly feels for her now.

She cries… "Take me, Alucard…"

He looks at her in the eyes and wipes her tears away, gently stroking her cheeks. He gives her a quick kiss on her lips and touches her forehead with his.

"You know we can't do that, Integra…" He closes his eyes.

"Yes, we can! I don't care what happens afterwards! I just want you… to…" Her voice fails her. "I want you to… to… to be satisfied…" She says in an audible whisper.

He smiles and opens his eyes. He knows that she knows that what they've been doing would never be enough for them to be contented. Though the words never formed in their mouths everytime they conversed, what they feel for each other was enough for them to know how they truly feel.

"I'm satisfied, Integra." He tries to reassure her but…

"You're not… I'm not… I just feel the same… That's why I feel insecure when it comes to you. I could never give you that pleasure… If you don't, then I'll order you to take me. I'll make you…! I'll–!" He kisses her again.

"Alright. Fine. But there's something we must do before we do it."

He gathers his strength, stands, and breaks his way out of the chains and suspenders, and his chamber that was filled with substances that made him frail, the scent and haze of the incense still deteriorating what little strength he had. Once he got out, carrying Integra in his arms, he phased through the walls, and made his way to her room. He sits her on her bed and proceeds to take her attire off, starting with her stiletto boots. He slowly and gently took them off, followed by her suit. She's completely naked after.

Integra did the same for him, sliding her hands on his cold chest to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off to fall on the tiled floor. Afterwards, she pulled his pants off in one swift move. She moves to sit on the middle of her bed for Alucard to sit in front of her.

"We must mix our blood together." He tells her and she gives him a confused look. He continues. "You will become a vampire someday. Mixing our blood together would mean that only I can turn you into a vampire. And another would mean that you are mine, and mine _alone_. If you are bitten by another vampire, then it would nulled… Being mine would mean that you would become a vampire someday if the time of your death comes."

"Then why not turn me into a vampire now? There's not much of a difference."

Alucard looks at her. "Integra. Are you hearing yourself?"

"I am." She leans to kiss him. "It'd happen sooner or later but right now, all I care for is you. Now, mix your blood with mine."

"And mine with yours." He kisses her. "Stick your tongue out."

Integra does as she's told. Alucard proceeds. He pulls her closer to him and leans to suck her tongue in his mouth and gently bite her tongue enough to draw blood out of it. Integra jolts in surprise. Alucard pulls away to bite his own tongue for his blood to be drawn. He kisses her then, only to be reciprocated by Integra, kissing him back with the same passion. They both gave each other wet kisses, the blood on their tongues mixing with one another in their mouths. They swallowed the blood in between breaths of their kiss.

It was pure Heaven for Alucard, having both blood and Integra at the same time. It was everything he'd ever hope to imagine. The passion that they both share would be enough for him to lose his control and ravage her in any way he wish to do. But, he loves her that's why he chooses to be gentle with her, especially that she's still a virgin. He takes her to straddle him as he continued to kiss her. It wasn't before long that he slid his hands all over her skin, feeling her warmth, and sending her the most pleasurable sensations.

Integra gently pulls away to catch her breath, only making Alucard want to kiss her more. He trails light pecks, feather kisses, and wet licks all over her neck and bosom. When he reached her breasts, he gave her kisses on her perked nipples in which she moaned in anticipation. It wasn't the first time for them to do such sexual acts but it's the first time for them to make love; the love that they've been hiding to admit. The sensations they're feeling aroused them more than ever before.

Alucard gently lays her down on the bed with him topping her slim frame, still pleasuring her breasts. His hands travel down from her waist to her thighs, to her legs, stroking them. He loved everything of her and he's going to show everything of his to her. He strokes her wet folds, making her jolt and moan for more. He continues to lick her nipple then proceeds to suck one after the other, and inserts two of his fingers inside her. He was rewarded by an uncontrolled moan that escaped her mouth and he smiled with victory.

He moved his fingers in her faster until she reached her climax, stifling a moan with his name. He takes his fingers and licks them for her to see. The pink flush on her face grew redder in the sight of him licking her orgasm. It made her anticipate his next move. Alucard sees her reaction and grins mischievously to excite her. She felt her heartbeat quicken and butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was prepared for this but with Alucard teasing her, she didn't know what to do. Alucard leans down to slide the tip of his nose from her navel to her chest.

"Are you ready?" He kisses her there.

"Y-yes…"

"Integra… I promise to be gentle."

With that, he positions himself in between her thighs, holding her thighs in place. Integra takes grasp of the sheets of her bed, awaiting what is to come. Alucard gently rubs his tip on her moist entrance to relax her tensed muscles. He smiles warmly, treasuring the sight of her: embarrassed, bare, flushed, and hot.

"I'm coming…" He slowly and gently thrust himself into her tight walls. Integra groans, not wanting to let a loud incoherent moan escape her lips. When his length completely filled her, Integra whispers his name, and he groans her name back. It took a lot of control and patience for him not to ravage her, especially when he can smell the blood, feel her complete tightness, and feel more of the sensation of their passion.

Soon, he started to move in a slowly pace. He was always rewarded by her voice, saying his name, calling out to him. He responded to her call by kissing her passionately and thrusting himself into her more. Integra's moan turned into whimpers when he quickened the pace, sending her volts of passion-filled ecstasy. She held onto him tight, scratching his skin with her blunt nails. Her scratching almost made him come but he held it in until she was ready to give in. Not before long, he felt her tighten, and she screamed his name.

They reached their climax at the same time. Alucard slumps on top of her, letting her feel his weight as they catch their breath. Integra snakes her arms around his neck while he does the same, embracing her by her waist. They remained like that for a long time. The silence was their conversation and they enjoyed it. Alucard lays on his side with Integra in his arms.

"The pact is made, My Countess. You belong to me for eternity as I am to you." He buries his nose in her hair. Integra embraces him.

"You are forgiven." She smiles.

"It wasn't… Alright." He sighs in defeat. He could use some getting used to about her jealousy but that wouldn't matter. He knows that it only means that she's possessive of him as he is to her.

"My dear Count, eternity awaits us."

"Yes… You're all I need forevermore."

…

"My Countess."

* * *

 **A/N:** This fic was requested by a friend of mine, hiding in the name of Michael Astrea. In all honesty, I don't know if people will like this because some part of me didn't. I just like the romance and fluff. Wait... This fic was requested a month ago and I didn't have the urge to finish it. But then I watched Fifty Shades Darker last week with my friends... So I guess that made me finish this fic. Anyways... My friend, if you're reading this, you should be happy because I did what you wanted me to do.

I'll still be posting for Carpe Diem (another fic of mine for those who don't know). I'm just experiencing a severe writer's block and schoolwork. I'll be open for suggestions so PM me. LOL.

Happy Valentines Day, everyone! Lotsa love from me! ~ *hugs and kisses* ~


End file.
